Mist
by MeganLeBlanc
Summary: Michelle lives with her best friends Travis & Connor Stoll. Life starts to get hectic when she finds out that their demigods.  This was a dream I had that I thought would make a neat story. Hope you'll enjoy it. Rated T for later chapters & slight cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Travis and Connor Stoll, or anyone else who may pop up in this story.**

Today my life was turned completely upside down. You might be thinking 'Oh you're probably just being melodramatic.'Maybe you're right, maybe I am being melodramatic. My name is Michelle King, my life was fairly normal until today, I was in college, living with my best friend Travis and his slightly younger brother Connor. Let me tell you if it wasn't for Travis being just a bit taller than Connor, you honestly wouldn't have been able to pick them apart at first glance. They look that much alike. Its kind of scary how much, they truly look like twins but they're about a year apart in age. They both are relatively tall, and at first you'd probably think they were scrawny, but up close you can see just how wrong that assumption was. They're arms, legs and chests are very well toned. They didn't really like people to notice them, I was never sure why though. They both had the most beautiful brown eyes I'd have ever seen, and chocolate curly brown hair, that was softer than anything I had ever felt in my life. They were gorgeous.

They also had very similar personalities, both sly and vague at times, usually when they were up to something and they almost always were. They also had huge hearts that were always in the right place, though they liked to joke around a lot, play practical jokes on people. So most people stayed clear of them, never actually getting to know them, but once you get past the jokes they were the best of friends I'd ever had. I met Travis in college, our professor was ding-bat who only liked to sit on his ass, so if one of us needed something explained he'd tell us to figure it out for ourselves. Travis has dyslexia, so he was having trouble reading the small print in our books. The more frustrated he got, the worst his dyslexia got. Now me being the bleeding heart felt bad and decided to help him out. I quietly got up with my stuff, and walked over to him. I asked if he needed any help, and of course he said "No". Men and their pride, why cant they ever just except help. After listening to me go on about male pride being to big to let someone help for about 20 minutes, he finally agreed. So for the next couple of weeks I helped him with reading and whatnot. We quickly became great friends, I was there so much they told me I might as well move in.

My old roommate and I never really got along, so when they asked if I wanted to move in, I jumped at the chance. I don't think I'd ever seen my roommate so happy to talk to me once I told her I'd be moving out. Once I had moved in with the boys, I got to know Connor more. He was the most funniest person I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was a major player though, he went from one woman to the next. Travis on the other hand was somewhat reserved when it came to women. He had told me once it was because of a girl back at this camp he went to. They were together for a year, then she left him without an explanation. It broke his heart. I could tell it was a sore subject for him, though he was over her, he was still very weary when it came to women.

This is were my life started to change, it was subtle changes. Ones that were only noticeable much later on. Living with Travis was actually really nice. Connor was gone most of the time, he was usually out with some woman. When he was around the three of us would sit around watching movies and laughing until we passed out. After awhile though I'd get these very vivid dreams, they scared me so much that I had to ask Travis if I could sleep with him in his bed. He'd always let me, and because I was still slightly scared he'd hold me in his arms so I'd feel safe. I did, not because I was wrapped up in his arms, but because I'd never really liked being alone in the dark. It freaked me out. He always fell back asleep within minutes, so I'd bury my head in his chest, and I'd instantly relax. He smelled like chocolate and coffee, with a hint of vanilla. I'd always found those scents relaxing, but with my head on his chest breathing in that intoxicating scent that was Travis Stoll, my bones turned to liquid. Before I could think to much about though, I had fallen asleep as well.

**A/N : **_Alright so this is my first FF so don't go hard on me, this is actually a dream I had last night. I thought it was kind of cool how it all turned out in the dream. So I thought i'd give it a shot on here. If this story sounds kind of odd, its because I have a crazy imagination. It's 1:30 in the morning so I'm heading to bed. If you do end up reading this, Review for my birthday on Sunday! :) Much LOVE Always. xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, I only own Elle. :)**

The morning after my first nightmare, was strange to say the least. I had woken up with my head on Travis' chest and one arm draped over his stomach. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, and one hand in my hair. I smiled to myself, before deciding to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep.

"Dude! You will never guess who I saw last night!" Connor yelled as he burst through the door.

Travis jumped up so fast it was almost a blur, he grabbed something from his bedside table and pinned Connor against the wall. "What the hell man? You know you're not suppose to run in here screaming like a madman."

"Yeah, I know. Last time you almost killed me, but I saw Percy!"

Travis slowly backed away putting whatever he had in his hand into his pocket. "Are you serious?" he looked completely dumbfounded, as he ran his hands through his hair. "That is why you come running into my room yelling?"

Connor saw me sitting up in Travis' bed, he smiled at me sheepishly before realizing that I was in his brother's bed. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, winked at me and then walked out.

I rolled my eyes as Travis sighed in aggravation. He quickly turned back to me with an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry about him. When he gets excited, he gets uncontrollable."

"It's fine, he seemed pretty damn excited about this Percy guy, or is Percy a girl?" I asked then laughed at the look on his face.

"Percy's a guy we went to camp with." I watched as he started thinking. "I should probably ask why he's so excited to see him." He looked very serious as he said "I'll be right back, okay?"

I just nodded. Once he left I got up and stretched. I was just sitting back down as Travis walked back in. "Percy is moving back to the city. That's what was so important." He yelled the last part while rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry, how was I suppose to know that you'd be in bed with our lovely roommate?" Connor quickly yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

"I had a nightmare douche bag!" I yelled back. I didn't see Travis' face flush scarlet at his brother's comment.

"Nightmare? What about Ella?" Connor asked as he suddenly appeared at the door.

"Would you please stop calling me Ella. It's Elle!" I threw my arms up in the air dramatically, but couldn't contain my laughter at his constant antics.

"Oh Ella, Elle. Same difference." He chuckled to himself but quickly turned serious again. "Seriously though, what kind of nightmare's?"

My brow furrowed as I tried to remember the dream, but it was gone. Only the fear of the dream itself was still there. I shrugged "I don't remember the dream anymore. Only that it scared the shit out of me." I pouted as I said the last part.

They laughed as I sat there and pouted, "It's not funny." I crossed my arms, completely aware that I looked like an angry little kid.

Travis was first to sober himself up, he sat next to me on his bed and put an arm around my shoulders. "We were just laughing at the face you made, it was cute." He smiled and winked as he said this.

I smiled back and lay my head on his shoulder. Connor finally managed to stop laughing like a hyena and sat down on my other side, he put a hand on my knee. "Yeah, we wouldn't laugh at you because you had a nightmare. We actually get them all the time too." He told me with a half smile.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and gave them each a hug. "I'm going to go take a shower to wake myself up." I quickly went back to my own room, grabbed some clothes, a towel, and my shower stuff. I quickly learned that you can't leave things lying around here, especially if you like your stuff to stay the way you left them.

Roughly twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom feeling fresh and relaxed. I walked down the hall towards the kitchen when I heard voices coming from the living room. Not wanting to eavesdrop I quickly made my way to the kitchen, but before I was completely out of hearing range I heard Travis and Connor talking. "Do you think she is one of us?" Connor quietly asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell, but she doesn't give off vibes the way we do." Travis quickly replied. Running a hand threw his hair he added, "Maybe we can call Grover, ask him what he thinks."

"Yeah, I think should." Connor said as he got up and walked to the front door. "I'm going to head to camp and see if he's there."

"Alright man, see you later." Travis nodded a goodbye and sighed.

I stood there for another minute then went over to the fridge to look for something to eat. I probably stood there for about five minutes staring into space, thinking about what they could be talking about. Figuring it was probably about someone I didn't even know, I let it go. I decided I'd eat some toast because there wasn't much else. I was waiting for the toaster to pop when Travis walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and then turned around to find him suppressing a smile, but just then the toaster popped making me jump again.

I put my hands on the counter to try and calm myself down, I looked over to Travis who was looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit jumpy from my nightmare." I confessed.

He smiled at me sympathetically and pulled me into arms. "It'll be okay Elle. I'm here if you ever need anything."

I hugged him back and inhaled his scent again. I smiled at the fact that I had only known Travis for a few months, but I felt completely and utterly safe with him. "Thank you."

We stayed like that a few more minutes, my head against his bare chest and his chin resting on the top of my head. After awhile I began to grow tired again, and if it wasn't for Travis holding on to me I would have fallen right there on the floor.

I mumbled something unintelligible as he pick me up bridal style and brought me to his bed so he could watch over me in case something was wrong. He chuckled as he tried to put me down, but I had woven my arms around his neck. So instead of waking me up and prying himself from my arms he lay down with me while I slept.

**A/N:**_ Hello again, I'm here with another chapter. Yay! I just got done reading "The Galactic Trinity" by PrincessSerenity1976. She is truly an amazing writer. I honestly don't have much to say, aside from Thank you for favoriting my story, I didn't think anyone would read it so when I had emails saying that people had put it on their favorites I was honestly beaming. So again thank you so much. :) Much LOVE Always. xoxo. _


	3. Author's Note

Hi wonderful readers.

I feel terrible about doing this but I have to.  
The last while my laptop had completely broke down, it was gone for at least a month. While it was gone I lost everything I had for this story.  
With that being said, I'm going to completely redo this story. Same general outline. Same characters, I just need to redo it.  
So if any of you are still with me, I'm going to have the new revised chapters sometime **very** soon. Probably over the weekend, maybe before.

Sorry for my lameness.  
Thanks!

Much LOVE Always! xoxo

Megan LeBlanc


End file.
